


Silver Moon Sparkling

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack dance under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moon Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Kiss Me" (by Sixpence None the Richer)

Jack had been to planets circling dozens of the stars visible in Earth’s sky, but in recent years, he hadn’t had that much time to just stop and look at them. That’s where Sam found him, standing in the middle of their backyard, just looking.

“Hey,” she said softly, sliding her arms around his waist.

He smiled at her, then pulled one of her hands away and into his own, beginning to twirl them around. She laughed gently, allowing him to pull her into a dance. Fireflies swirled up around them, and Sam leaned her head against Jack’s shoulder, content.

THE END


End file.
